Forum:Farming after completing DLC4 (Spoiler ALERT!!)
It seems that once you finish the Story line and receive your payment anytime you enter the game afterwards all the Red chests are full again(The Xbox 360 Version at least). Not that they really drop anything good thus far but a nifty thing to know considering there are 18 chests in that room. Getting the "Envy of Pirates" Challenge just got a lot easier with this DLC it's packed with chests.Tobin Greywolf 22:08, October 3, 2010 (UTC) N0 shit. And I thought New Haven was good O_o I didn't think they respawned. Rakk_Hive 18:54 October 3, 2010 (UTC) they do indeed respawn.. not to mention that there's atleast 10 red chests and several silver chests spread out throughout the city aswell... all which are re-lootable every time you exit & re-enter the game... TaSManiaC 23:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I have ran thru these chests a few times. I know the loot from chests are supposed to be random but has anyone found anything good in them? 16:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Nope...4 times through and only 2 oranges, both times they were Torgue Friendly Fire. Tobin 17:00, October 4, 2010 (UTC) This has been verified since the day after the DLC came out. The red chests in the Hyperion gift shop do in fact respawn for all systems, and the door remains open after you turn in the quest to Mr. Blake. NOhara24 17:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I've seen quite a good number of oranges drop from enemies and appear in chests and shops in DLC4, well more than usually would happen in the main game, however most of them have been crap. I did find an almost perfect level 61 S&S Acid Wave Shield (only could have been better if it was a Nova shield) to use with my Gunman Mod, an excellent Torgue Double Stinger with nearly 190x2 dmg, and a super accurate Hyperion Shock shotty for my Shock Trooper mod, all of these being purple, so I think it is a viable farming option when one is not in the mood for still more Craw. ''"I think it is a viable farming option when one is not in the mood for still more Craw." ''Not to mention you could probably hit it about 10 times in the time it takes to get to Craw and kill him once and go through the loot.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) No chance of Pearls though. NOhara24 18:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : This is to say that if the pearls were worth anything outside of doing Craw runs. I do everything besides Craw runs using 4 Atlas Orange-level guns.YSoSrsCat 22:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure about any amazing weapons appearing, but I did net my currently used Sniper on my first playthrough in the Hyperion Safe: Lvl 36 Light Orange L87 Vicious Orion, 425 Bas Dmg, 95 Acc, 1.4 RoF, and x4 Electric Dmg with a size 15 Clip. Abyss Raider Only had 1 decent gun. 790ish damage Penetrator. Though I have only done 2 runs 19:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) just did a run earlier (looted every chest in town) on PT2, got 2 pestilent defilers, a hornet, 2 equalizers, an unforgiven, a blast hammer, an invader and a vitrolic crux.. so a total of 9 orange weapons from a total of 29 red chests and a few silver chests.. (18 reds in the giftshop and 11 spread around the tartarus station, along with a bunch of silver chests) TaSManiaC 00:05, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I just got the 5th best Chimera I ever found in the gift shop-1019 dam and x4 explosive. The best I have is 1142 dam x3 eplosive. MJ7421 21:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC)MJ7421 That tears it...I'm farming with TaSManiaC...MisterJoshua 20:39, October 20, 2010 (UTC)